<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now, Here, Now, Always by midwinterspring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497562">Now, Here, Now, Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring'>midwinterspring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Calligraphy, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Little Gidding, Nipple Play, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry Kink, Praise Kink, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Slight sensation play, T. S. Eliot References, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben writes poetry on Rey, and smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now, Here, Now, Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to TristenCrone for betaing! Thank you to reylogarbagechute for encouraging me to expand this!</p><p>This work started as a microfic for reylogarbagechute's prompts in March 2020, for Day 29: Tropic.</p><p>Beautiful moodboard made by fettuccine_alfreylo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey peeked through the curtains. Snow lay thick on the ground outside, and the pale winter sun glinted off the icy trees. They weren't going anywhere today. There was nowhere else they needed to be.</p><p>She pulled her silk robe tighter around herself. “Reminds me of my favorite poem.”</p><p>“Hmm?” asked Ben, looking up from the desk where he was doing calligraphy.</p><p>“'Little Gidding, by T.S. Eliot.”</p><p>“I'm not familiar. Want to read it to me?” He set down his pen.</p><p>“Sure,” she said.</p><p>She pulled down the book from the shelf and sat down in a chair near Ben. The warmth radiating from the fireplace wrapped around her. She began,</p><p>“Midwinter spring is its own season</p><p>Sempiternal though sodden towards sundown,</p><p>Suspended in time, between pole and tropic...”</p><p>She read the whole poem, her voice articulating its themes of memory and recognition and return. Ben listened and watched her the whole time, the fire bringing out the amber in his eyes. She saw him writing out a few phrases with his pen and the brushes he had started using recently.</p><p>When she stopped, he smiled widely. “Beautiful...all of it.” He gestured towards the book as well as her, sitting in the chair in her robe. “May I see that?”</p><p>Rey handed him the book, open to the poem. He read over parts of it, then picked up a brush and dipped it in ink. He took her right hand gently in his left, and held the brush poised over it. “May I write on you?”</p><p>“Yes. That sounds nice,” she said.</p><p>He wrote carefully, with tiny brushstrokes, <em>Suspended in time</em> on her right hand, and <em>between pole and tropic</em> on the other. When he was done, he held both her hands and blew on them until the ink dried. When he looked up at her, she saw both adoration and desire in his eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to write more?” she asked, savoring the whole experience. Suddenly, she wanted his ink on more of her body, like a different kind of embrace.</p><p>“Of course, beloved.”</p><p>She shrugged out of her robe and lay down on the rug in front of the fireplace on her back. In spite of the fire, goosebumps puckered her skin. She couldn’t tell if it was from the hints of wintery air brushing along her exposed body or the intensity of Ben's gaze. He had seen her naked so many times, and she still got a reaction.</p><p>He took off his sweater. "Don't want to risk getting ink on it," he said with a smirk.</p><p>"<em>Sure, </em>that's why, dear," said Rey languidly, reaching up to run a hand down his bare chest. She could already feel heat in her belly that had nothing to do with the fire.</p><p>He started at her neck, feathery strokes of the brush tracing right below her collarbone.</p><p>“Which part are you writing?” she asked.</p><p>“The first few lines.” He found a hand mirror and showed her. <em>Midwinter spring is its own season </em>adorned her like a necklace.</p><p>Ben gently turned her right hand over so the inside of her wrist and arm were exposed. He wrote up that arm, <em>When the short day is brightest, with frost and fire.</em> The brush and his fingers caressed the sensitive skin on her lower arm, almost to the point of tickling. He picked up her other hand and kissed the pulse point at the wrist, then wrote, <em>Between melting and freezing The soul's sap quivers</em> starting at her shoulder.</p><p>He looked at her with a smile that was both satisfied and hungry. “What's your favorite part of the poem?” he asked.</p><p>“The very end,” she said.</p><p>He wrote it in sure strokes down her belly, ending just below her navel. Desire burned through her, flushing her skin, yet she shivered with every delicate stroke of the brush.</p><p>
  <em>And all shall be well and</em>
</p><p>
  <em> All manner of thing shall be well</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the tongues of flames are in-folded</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Into the crowned knot of fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the fire and the rose are one.</em>
</p><p>“Now,” he said huskily, as he said aside the ink and brushes, “what was that about tongues?”</p><p>“Not sure,” she said with a mischievous smile. “Something like this?” She pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue in to savor his mouth. They were both nearly panting when they pulled apart.</p><p>"That's good," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I was thinking of something more like this."</p><p>His ink-flecked hand cupped her breast, so large it almost engulfed it. Dark curls fell over his forehead as he bent down to tease the nipple with his tongue. He grabbed a soft dry brush and stroked her other one with it. It was a light sensation, teasing and drawing the nipple into a harder peak. When he set the brush aside, replacing it with his finger, and sucked harder where he had been licking, she moaned. She ground her hips against the empty air, feeling like there was a direct line between her nipples and her clit.</p><p>He stroked down her sides, careful not to brush the ink there, gently spread her legs open, and inhaled with a grin. "You smell amazing," he said, his pupils blown wide with lust. "I need to taste you."</p><p>"Yes please," she breathed.</p><p>He took his time, stroking circles on her hips and kissing his way up her inner thighs. She moaned desperately, feeling herself get more and more wet as heat built in her core, even without him touching it. Finally, excruciatingly slowly, he ran his tongue up her folds. When he found her clit, her gasp broke the silence in the room, her back arching off the rug, the slight burn forgotten when he slid a finger inside her, then another, so easily.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," he murmured, between strokes of his tongue. "Wrapped in words, wrapped in my ink..." When he spoke, his breath was the ghost of a caress.</p><p>Every time he brought his tongue back to her clit, the pleasure intensified, almost unbearably. "Oh Rey," he moaned, his voice vibrating through her cunt. "You are the most lovely poem, beloved one..."</p><p>His fingers kept up their steady rhythm inside of her. Her breath came in pants, faster and faster. Her toes curled into the rug. Her legs shook as she pressed her cunt against his face again and again, twining her fingers through his hair.</p><p>It kept building. One of his hands reached back up to her nipple—a few gentle strokes—she was almost there, almost<span>— </span></p><p>Her whole body arched and everything flashed white behind her closed eyelids. She barely recognized her own voice crying out in pleasure as she clenched on his hand, still moving inside her. He kept his tongue pressed to her as the aftershocks lingered on and on. Her voice was a breathy moan by the time they stopped and her legs relaxed back onto the floor.</p><p>He lay down on his side next to her, and kissed her. "What do you want now?" he asked.</p><p>"You. Inside me," she panted.</p><p>"I would like that." He helped her stand up and walk over to the couch. Her limbs still felt warm and boneless from her orgasm.</p><p>He yanked his clothes off and sat on the couch, and she reclined next to him with her head in his lap, looking at his cock. "I have a tongue too, you know," she said.</p><p>"Mmm," he said, and licked his lips.</p><p>"Yes, like that," she said, and leaned in, extending her own tongue, licking his already-hard cock from the base to the tip.</p><p>"Ahhh," Ben breathed, and his head fell back against the couch.</p><p>Rey took his cock in her mouth, and swirled her tongue around the tip. She could hear his breathing getting sharper and faster, and see his hands digging into the cushions.</p><p>She climbed into his lap and straddled him, lining him up with her dripping cunt. His lips parted in pleasure as she lowered herself onto him all at once. She would never, ever get tired of seeing that, or the way he pulled her close to him and murmured into her neck. "Oh Rey, oh love, that's so good, oh<span>—</span> "</p><p>Rey inhaled the smell of his sandalwood shaving soap, mixed with the scent of her still on his lips and cheeks. He put his thumb on her clit and she ground onto it, her eyes half-closed. When his tongue found her nipple, she was lost completely.</p><p>They were in the warm heart of the world. There was nothing outside of them and this moment, nothing beyond their moans and their bodies joining.</p><p>He thrust up against her and kissed her sloppily, mouth falling open into a groan as he came. As his hips slowed, his fingers twitched against her core, so sensitive now. She floated for half a breath, balancing on the edge, then threw her head back as the orgasm washed over her.</p><p>Rey hugged him tightly as their breathing returned to normal. The house was silent around them. The light squeezing between the curtains was turning golden, the short day already so close to sunset. She pulled back a little to rest her forehead against his, then looked down and smiled.</p><p>Their sweat had smeared some of the ink onto Ben's chest and arms. "Now you too are wrapped in words, my love," she whispered.</p><p>"Good," he whispered back.</p><p>Between them, their breaths and heartbeats formed a quiet poem all their own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment. Comments are great! Also, as always, if there's something I should tag let me know.</p><p>For a different take on word kink, check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829970">"A Dangerous Collection of All My Favorite Things"</a>!</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1">Twitter</a>!</p><p>Full text of "Little Gidding", the last of T.S. Eliot's <i>Four Quartets</i>, <a href="http://www.columbia.edu/itc/history/winter/w3206/edit/tseliotlittlegidding.html">here</a>. My pseud is a reference to this poem, and to the season I started writing Reylo in.</p><p> "All shall be well and all manner of thing shall be well" is a quotation from <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julian_of_Norwich">Julian of Norwich</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>